the_big_blue_box_of_timelord_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Long Gallifrey Day Theory Discussion Page
Argument 1: Counter-argument 1: The First Doctor would have been only one when he entered the Timelord academy, and six when he exited primary school! Also, he would have been only 33(Christ figure?) when he stole his TARDIS and left Gallifrey (an age he did not look) (1). Rebuttal 1: This could well be a case of him switching between reporting his age in Earth and Gallifreyian years. Otherwise, going by the ages he reports for each event, he first went to the academy at eight and then primary school around the age of 45. If we take 8 to already be in Gallifreyian years and divide 45 by 7 to get that in Gallifreyian years as well, though, it makes more sense. He exited primary school at around 6 and then went on to the academy two years later at 8. Also, it does not matter how old he looks! How old he looks is independent of his age. Counter 1: 'We learned in the last (2017) Christmas special that the first doctor really was the first face. We know that when he was younger, the first Doctor looked like a child. We know from the Christmas episode where 11 regenerates that it takes a millennium or so for him to look like an old man. '''Argument 2: ' Timelords spent "centuries" at the academy 2. Let's say the Doctor must have graduated by the time he was 33 in Timelord years, since it seems he did graduate and he could not have done so if he ran off before that. Let's say he spent 200 years at the academy in earth years. 200/7= 28. That's still a long time, but believable given what the complexity of what they are studying. It could not be 300 years or higher, however. 28 + 8 = 36 (36 * 7 = 256), however, which makes this a bit of a stretch. It could just be rounded to "centuries" from something relatively close to 200, however. (175/7 = 25) + 8 = 33. 'Counter-argument 2: T'he Doctor was expelled from the Academy. http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rani '''Rebuttal 2: '''But he did graduate. '''Counter 2: '''But for how long was he expelled? '''Argument 3: Counter-argument 3: Rebuttal 3: # To #3 Are we to assume that a 8 year old Timelord would act as maturely as a 48 year old human? Because the Doctor is implying that he is an adult, and that he is surprised (or feigning surprise) that he does not act his "age". Rebuttal': '''Given how vastly superior Timelords are to humans, yes; a Gallifreyian 7 year old might be as intelligent as a 48 year old human. # To #3. 48/7 = 6.8 ~ 7 Rebuttal': The Doctor was approximating his age, and could have been a little off. # It is simpler to assume that someone as old as the Doctor is forgetful about his age. Reb'''uttal: He has a superior intelligence to humans, and probably a superior memory made to remember a very long life. Counter: Extensive time-travel could really mess up your sense of time. Category:Wiki pages